Sometimes Always
by Neuroanatomy
Summary: Sometimes we make love with our eyes. Sometimes we make love with our hands. Sometimes we make love with our bodies. Always we make love with our hearts.


**Sometimes… Always**

**

* * *

****Author's Note:**

This fic is based on a quote so I'm not sure if someone already made a similar fic. Anyways, characters are OOC. The character ages vary in this fic since there are flashbacks and the flashbacks aren't centered on one age. You could say the characters in the flashback are between the ages of 18-20 (take your pick) while the present age for both characters is 21. This isn't a modern fic just in case you're too dense to figure it out.

There is a lime scene in this fic, a short one albeit.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters. Only the ideas and the plot belong to me.

* * *

_Sometimes we make love with our eyes…_

-Flashback-

It was proving to be a busy day in Konoha but two people were more inclined to spend the day encased in each others' embrace.

"Ne Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered as she lovingly stroked Sasuke's cheek.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted as he further leaned into Sakura's gentle ministrations.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" She asked in a daze.

Sakura's question was met with silent chuckles as her lover finally opened his eyes revealing onyx orbs that were glazed in sleep.

"I'm not beautiful Sakura. I prefer the term good looking" Sasuke replied as he pulled Sakura towards him, his warmth engulfing the pink-haired vixen and lulling her into sleep.

"Whatever Sasuke-kun but still have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" She asked, fighting the urge to close her eyes and surrender to sleep.

"Yes, you have. You're not quite bad looking yourself" Sasuke teased.

"Oh?" Sakura asked as if asking for an explanation.

"Fetching for compliments?" He mockingly asked.

"I'm not Sasuke-kun. I swear. I just want to know how you perceive me" She explained, her eyes light with mirth.

"Hmmm… let's see now. You're forehead isn't big anymore. Therefore, we can safely conclude that you grew on it" he explained teasingly as he poked Sakura's forehead, earning him a pretend gasp of outrage.

"The color of your hair is pink which I for one think is a genetic miracle" he continued as he reached for a bundle of hair, showing it to Sakura who was stifling her laughter.

"Your eyes are the most unusual shade of green I have ever seen. They aren't pools of blue but every time I stare directly at your eyes I feel like drowning. You wouldn't want me to drown now would you?" he mocked.

"Of course not Sasuke-kun, you know I can't swim" Sakura replied as she choked on her laughter.

"But honestly speaking, you're more than beautiful to me. You're everything I've ever wanted even if it took me a decade to figure it out" Sasuke sincerely replied as he stared directly into Sakura's orbs.

"You're growing soft Sasuke-kun" Sakura teased as she smiled at the man she was lying in bed with.

"I know but don't tell anyone okay? This is just between you and me" he whispered as he nuzzled Sakura's neck.

"I won't tell anyone Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied as she stroked her lover's hair.

"I love you" he quietly said.

Sakura's smile widened as she heard his silent admission. It was quite rare for the Uchiha to say it out loud after all.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun" she replied as she planted a chaste kiss on the Uchiha's lips.

-End of flashback-

* * *

_Sometimes we make love with our hands…_

-Flashback-

"I take it back Sasuke-kun! I don't want to go out there" Sakura desperately pleaded.

"Come on Sakura. I thought you wanted to make it known that we're together" Sasuke replied.

"I did Sasuke-kun but now that I've thought about it, I'm taking it back. Please? Maybe some other time Sasuke-kun? Like next year? I'm not ready" She groveled.

"It won't be that bad Sakura. You're exaggerating things" Sasuke sighed as he ran his fingers through his ebony locks.

"I'm not exaggerating Sasuke-kun! You're fan girls are already plotting my death and they don't even know that I'm your girlfriend! Can you imagine what they'll do to me once they find out? They'll probably come after me with pitchforks. Have mercy on me Sasuke-kun. I don't want to die. I'm not even married to you yet plus I still don't have kids to nag and prod about. I'm too young to die"

"You're not going to die Sakura. You're just paranoid. It's just a couple of stares. What's the big deal about that?" Sasuke asked exasperated.

"You know I hate all the attention and you're always like the center of attention. I'm just getting dragged into this. Really Sasuke-kun, I swear it's okay with me if we keep it on the down low for the next couple of months" She gushed out.

"I know it's not okay Sakura. I don't want to keep you hidden besides it's not like they can kill you. You're a ninja remember?" he explained.

"I know I'm a ninja Sasuke-kun but I just paralyze when people stare at me. I know it's weird but I do. It's a hell lot different from fighting and sparing" Sakura explained.

Sasuke sighed at her explanation which didn't even make sense.

"Come on Sakura. Stop making excuses. I don't want to hear them anymore. It'll be okay" He replied as he tugged the pink-haired woman outside the door.

"Oh my God. Oh My God" Sakura groaned out as she clasped desperately into Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke just squeezed her hand in comfort knowing it was all she needed to cease her paranoia.

The lingering message was obvious _'I love you. Don't worry'_

-End of flashback-

* * *

_Sometimes we make love with our bodies…_

-Flashback-

Two people were oblivious to everything else that surrounded them. Everything else didn't matter because they had each other, surrounded by each other's warmth.

Their naked bodies flushed in absolute desire. The sounds of pleasure; the groans and the grunts were echoing throughout the walls.

"More Sasuke-kun" Sakura moaned as she bucked her hips towards her lovers length.

Sasuke grunted in affirmation as he slipped out of Sakura's molten paradise, flipping her until she was on her knees.

He rubbed his shaft teasingly into her clit as Sakura yelped in frustration.

"Put it in Sasuke!" She demanded.

Sasuke silently chuckled at Sakura's outburst as he continued to tease his lover, rubbing his shaft into her soaking heat.

"Hush love, be patient. This will be a rough ride" he whispered huskily into her ears as he slowly penetrated his lover.

He was met with moans of appreciation as he thrust further into his lover. Grunting in pleasure, he pounded into her until she clenched almost painfully into his swollen shaft. His own release was about to erupt as he continued to thrust erratically.

He could tell his lover was almost at her peak by the way her moans was spilling out and the way her walls clenched his shaft in painful pleasure.

Sakura groaned out loud as her release continued building until she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed Sasuke's name in guttural moans as she milked her lover's length.

Complying with the unspoken demand, Sasuke groaned Sakura's name as he released his seed into his lover.

Both collapsing into the bed sated, Sasuke rolled over and pulled Sakura towards him.

"I love you" he whispered quietly as he affectionately nuzzled her neck.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun" she replied back her eyes closing in slumber.

-End of flashback-

* * *

_Always we make love with our hearts…_

-At Present-

The excitement was building up in the quaint church. The chosen few who were invited were silently watching as the couple in the altar said their long awaited vows.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, take you, Haruno Sakura, to be my wife, my lover, my friend, the mother of my children for all of eternity. I may not cry with you but I will promise to comfort you. I may not laugh out loud (ha! Lol. Sorry, I just couldn't avoid the temptation) with you but I will promise to share your joy in my own special way. I will trust and respect you. I will love you faithfully. I will love you more each day than I did the day before. I give you my heart and my love for all of infinity"

Sakura felt the tears course down her face as she stared at the man she fell in love with. She squeezed her lover's hands in affection as she hoarsely said her vows.

"I, Haruno Sakura, take you, Uchiha Sasuke, to be my husband, my lover, my friend, the father of my children for all of eternity. May this occasion remind you, not only on this precious day, but every single day that follows of how much I love and care for you. I thank Kami that he gave you to me and I thank you for loving me. Without you, my heart would be broken and my soul incomplete. I will love you for all of infinity"

As Sakura ended her vows, Sasuke reached out to cup her face in his hands which startled Sakura.

"I love you" he silently said as he tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun, always and forever" she replied as she leaned into his hands.

The wedding continued as the Hokage continued speaking. The couple was too entranced with each other to notice anything beyond the two of them.

They both snapped out of their trance when the Lady Hokage declared them husband and wife.

The kiss they shared was neither chaste nor too long. It wasn't full of lust but instead full of love. It was the start of their lives together as man and wife, as Uchiha Sasuke and as Uchiha Sakura.

* * *

_Sometimes we make love with our eyes. Sometimes we make love with our hands. Sometimes we make love with our bodies. Always we make love with our hearts.  
-Anonymous_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't really know what happens in a wedding so I'm sorry for the lame wedding scene and in case you're wondering it was Tsunade who married them. Let's just say that ninja's are normally married by their kage's while civilians are married by the priests.

I'm not really sure if someone made a wedding fic based on the quote mentioned (since it's pretty famous) above so just in case someone did make one just message me or something so I can give the person some credit… I guess. I haven't read one so I can honestly say that I didn't steal anything. Don't forget to review. Gracias!


End file.
